The present invention relates to door locks, and more particularly to such a door lock which comprises a hollow latch bolt coupled to a link by a slip joint, and a dead bolt pivoted to the link and adapted to stop the latch bolt from backward movement when forced into engagement with a strike plate.
Regular door locks are generally equipped with a latch bolt and a dead bolt. However, the bolts of these conventional door locks can easily be destroyed or moved out of the strike plate with a pry.